Kemampuan rahasia ( Noryoku no Himitsu )
by Lily Tsuki to Hoshi
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduka mampu membuat hati sang gadis musim semi yang lugu mengetahui rasa cinta. Namun mirisnya sang pria yang mampu mengubah hati sang gadis itu tak seperti yang difikiranya, bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? mari kita lihat selengkapnya.. /bad Summary


Hay Mina.. Lily kembali dengan Fic kedua yang dengan pair MenmaSaku.. Semoga fanfic kali ini mampu mengobati rasa penasaran para Reader sekalian akan pair MenmaSaku dalam movie RTN yang sangat menajubkan itu bagiku..

Baiklah kalau begitu.. Lily tak akan bicara panjang lebar lagi. Dan

Selamat Menikmati Fanfic karya kedua Lily ini..

* * *

Suara burung berirama merdu memanjakan lembut indera pendengar, bak alunan biola yang dimainkan oleh dewi langit. Angin hangat tanda musim semi berhembus manja, mengelitik indra peraba semua orang yang menjalankan aktifitas di pagi ini.. sangat damai, hingga banyak orang yang terbuai dengan suasana surga seperti ini.

Dan saat ini hari libur, hari yang ditunggu semua orang untuk berolah raga dan melepas penat, tak terkecuali tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Gadis musim semi..

Oke sejenak kita lihat dimana sang tokoh utama kita berada di pagi ini.

Nah itu dia, Sang tokoh utama kita sedang mengajak jalan pagi dengan anjing kesayanganya, Kyuubi nama anjing itu.

Hemn.. kalau begitu mari kita dengar apa yang dialami sang tokoh dalam cerita ini.

"Hei Kyuubi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti… apa sih maumu?" ucapku. Gadis _pink_ itu protes, sambil menarik Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba mogok jalan dan tak mau bergerak.

"Kumohon jalanlah! Kalau tidak, kita tidak bisa pulang. Selain itu wajahku jadi jelek nih.." Rajuknya kesal

"Gimana ini.. Aku jadi susahkan?" gumannya menyerah sambil menatap Kyubi.

"Kyuung..." Suara Kyuubi yang di bawa gadis _pink _itu memandang pria yang tak sengaja lewat disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" kata sang pria asing yang berwarna jabrik hitam bermata biru gelap itu lembut, sambil membelai Kyuubi pelan.

_Deg.__.. _ Gadis bermata hijau emerlad itu terdiam.

"…" Pria itu pun masih terdiam membelai kyubi milik si gadis tadi

"Tadi, dia takut karena ada petasan. Makanya dia tidak mau pergi kesana." Tunjuk pria asing tadi pada kyuubi yang duduk terdiam memandang sang majikan.

"Oh, ternyata begitu, maaf ya kyuubi." kata gadis itu pelan

"kaiing..." Dan di sambut dengan rajukan si kyuubi

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu itu?" Perkataan gadis itu terpotong karna menyadari bahwa pria tadi telah menghilang.

"Dia sudah pergi?" gumanya pelan sambil memandang tempat terakhir ia melihat pria misterius itu.

"Pria yang misterius..."

_**~ Itulah awal pertemuan sang sadis musim semi, dengan sang pria misterius.. ~**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**** :**

**Naruto**by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**ICHIKAWA Show**

**Kemampuan rahasia ( **_**Noryoku no Himitsu**_** ) **created** by ****me, Lily Tsuki to Hoshi**

**Pair**:** Menma Saku**

**Genre**:** Fantasi, Frienship, Romance**

**Rated**:** T**

_**Warning; **__karnya author newbie, OOC , oneshot, Typo, mencoba Untuk tidak berantakan._

_Dan selamat membaca _

= = Sakura POV = =

Hai... perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, Aku lahir dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Aku besekolah di _Konoha Sorairo Hight School._ Mungkin aku sedikit mencolok karna aku memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna _pink_, dan tubuh rampingku, Tinggiku 161 cm dengan berat badan 49 kg. Bagiku itu termasuk badan yang cukup ideal dikalangan gadis sepertiku.

"Wuuaah!" Suara teriakan para siswa di koridor yang menggema

"Wah mengejutkan!" kata salah satu sahabatku.

"Ada apa Tenten-_chan..?"_ tanyaku heran.

"Pria itu..!" tuding Tenten pada seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kami berkumpul, pria itu... sepertinya pernah aku lihat.

"Hei, pria itu! Jangan-jangan.." ucap Ino terputus

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kearah pria yang di tunjuk Ino_-chan. _Kulihat pria berambut hitam jabrik berjalan sangat tenang melewati sekumpulan siswa yang kulihat menatapnya acuh dan mencoba menghindari pria bermata biru gelap itu. _'eh.! Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Dia sangat mirip dengan pria waktu lalu. Ah! Tidak salah lagi dia~ '_

"Ternyata satu sekolah! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" ucapku semangat saat mengingat kejadian minggu pagi kemarin

"Pria misterius, yang waktu itu" _Whuuuust…!_ gumanku dalam hati sambil berlari mendekati pria misterius itu

"Ah! Sakura. Lebih baik jangan kesana.!" ucap Ino dari belakang, yang teriakannya tidak aku hiraukan sama sekali.

"Hei! Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu, semua lancar setelah aku mengambil rute jalan lain, Aku benar-benar tertolong. Terimakasih banyak ya?" ucapku riang gembira, sesampainya didepan pria misterius tadi.. Tapi-

"Lho.?" Gumanku kaget, setelah melihat respon pria yang aku teriak'i tadi

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku heran karna pria dihadapan-ku ini masih diam tak merespon..

_Seet_.. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi-

_Plaaaak.!_

"**Jangan sentuh aku..!"** ucapnya penuh penekanan, setelah menampik tanganku kasar!

"Waduh, …" gumanku kaget tak percaya

Tap. Tap. Tap. Dia pun melanjutkan jalanya

'_Lho, apa dia ber__b__eda dengan pria yang waktu __itu__? Tapi __kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali__?'_gumananku dalam hati.

Tak berselang lama bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai pun terdengar..

"Benar-benar cowok yang misterius.!"

_**~Itulah pertemuan keduaku dengan pria misterius **__**tersebut**_

* * *

= = = Normal POV = = =

**~Kelas 11-1 **_**Sorairo Hight School**_

"Dengar ya Sakura. Nama pria itu Namikaze Menma, dia ada di kelas 11-4, dia akan mengintimidasi siapapun yang mendekatinya, tanpa ampun." kata Ino meyakinkan

"Dia dikenal dengan serigala di sekolah ini, karena itu jangan mencoba mendekatinya, kalau kamu tidak ingin semua rahasiamu terbongkar olehnya." Sambung Tenten mempertegas pernyataan Ino.

"Apa dia mempunyai saudara kembar ataupun yang mirip dengannya?" tanya Sakura antusias, terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya, Sakura tertarik dengan pria dingin tersebut.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak ada," balas Tenten sekenanya

'_Berarti pria yang kemarin memang benar dia__, e__ntah kenapa aku jadi penasaran!__'_ kata Sakura dalam hati

"Ok, kalau begitu aku ingin ke kelas Menma dulu." ucap Sakura bersemangat, dengan cepat gadis tersebut langsung berlari keluar kelas

"Hei, Sakura, dengarkan omongan orang! Hahhh... dasar perempuan sembrono!" teriak Ino kesal. Dan tentunya, teriakannya itu mengundang banyak perhatian siswa yang sedang di dalam kelas..

"Huhhh... dasar _Forehead _seenaknya saja langsung pergi."

**~ Sesampainya di kelas 11-4 ~**

"Ah, dimana dia?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, Gadis itu memandang kedalam seluruh penjuru ruang kelas 11-4 itu.

'_Y__ap__,__k__etemu.__'_ soraknya dalam hati, Sakura langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Menma yang berada di barisan paling akhir, dengan ekspresi cerianya yang tidak pernah pudar.

"Hei, Menma, kau itu... pria yang waktu itukan? kenapa kau berpura-pura tak mengenaliku? Kenapa, kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan sederetan kalimat yang ditujukan bertubi-tubi kepada Menma, dan mirisnya ... pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon apapun dari lawan bertanyanya.

"Hey! Jawab aku Menma," Perkataan itu seolah-olah bagai angin yang tak sampai, ketika Sakura memperhatikan Menma, pria di depanya tersebut terlihat masih asik dengan bukunya sendiri.

_Sreeek.._.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara dari halaman buku yang dibalik oleh Menma, gadis _pink_ tersebut tersenyum kecil.

'_Hebat__,__k__ebisuan yang elegan.__'_ Kagum Sakura di dalam hati..

'_Tapi aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja.__'_ Lanjutnya.

******* Kemampuan rahasia ( Noryoku no Himitsu )***********

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan Sakura masih saja penasaran akan sosok pria misterius yang bernama Menma ini, gadis manis tersebut terus memberondongi Menma dengan kalimat dan pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat di dalam kelas lusa lalu.

"Hei, Menma... perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Hai Menma!"

"Menma!" Setiap hari Sakura tak menyerah menyuarakan suaranya untuk Menma, pria yang masih dianggap misterius oleh Sakura.

~ Hingga suatu hari saat pulang sekolah ~

"Hei Sakura, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja? bukankah kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak akan membalas ucapanmu." ucap Tenten khawatir.

"Hemmm... bukankah tak ada larangan untuk aku memanggilnya. Kan, Tenten-_chan_?" balas sakura kepada Tenten.

"Memang benar tak ada larangan untuk kau memanggilnya,_ Forehead__._ Tapi sikapmu itu membuat kami khawatir tau!" Sambung Ino tak kalah khawatirnya, jujur... Tenten dan Ino khawatir kalau sahabat kecilnya tersebut akan terkena serangan si serigala Menma.

"Tenang saja Ino_-chan_. Aku baik-baik saja..." balas Sakura ceria.

"Hahhh... dasar kau, kalau sudah begini aku..."

"Ahhh... itu Menma. Tenten_-chan_, Ino_-__Pig._ Aku pergi dulu ya, _jaa_.." ucap Sakura tak sabar, secepat kilat gadis cantik tersebut langsung berlari kearah Menma berada..

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja. Ino-_chan?_" tanya Tenten kepada Ino.

"Hahhh! entah lah, aku juga tidak tahu Tenten-_chan_." balas Ino sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"Menma, mau pulang? pulang sama-sama yuk?" ucap sakura penuh semangat . Menma hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak pedulinya.

"Ya… ya?Menma..." Lanjut Sakura manja.

Tapi mungkin kali ini, entah Sakura beruntung atau tidak...

"Grrr! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? jangan ganggu aku! Aku hanya membantu anjingmu karena dia kesusahan, bukan untuk berteman denganmu!" Akhirnya ucapan Menma terdengar juga di telinga Sakura, walau yah.. masuk dalam kategori sangat kasar dan penuh bentakan.

"Hmm..." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berarti pria yang waktu itu memang benar Menma ya?" ucap Sakura santai, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus ekspresi menahan marah oleh Menma.

"Kalau begitu bertemanlah denganku." Lanjut Sakura semangat dengan intonasi ceria, masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hahhh! kau ini dengar omonganku, tidak sih? Aku tidak membutuhkan teman merepotkan sepertimu!" kata Menma kasar.

"Oh ya? kalau begitu aku akan berusaha lebih gigih lagi agar berteman denganmu, Menma..." balas Sakura dengan Senyum Mengembang.

"Hahhh! Merepotkan!" sahut Menma menahan marah.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sakura tetap membujuk Menma untuk mengakui kekuatan istimewanya.

Gadis itu tidak menyerah, Dia selalu tampil ceria di hadapan Menma, walau yah.. kalian tau sendiri kan? Menma tak pernah menanggapi perkataan Sakura, dia tetap angkuh dan cuek dengan kesendirianya.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan..

Kedekatan diantara Sakura dan Menma menuai kemajuan, kini Menma sudah mau menanggapi perkataan Sakura, meskipun bisa dikatakan sangat jarang.

Tapi bagi Sakura, itu sudah merupakan sebuah kemajuaan, bahwa kini ... Menma tidak lagi sendirian.

Senyum menggembang di bibir Sakura, senyumnya itu terlihat lebih hidup bila ditujukan kepada Menma. Begitu pula dengan Menma, sifat dingin dan cueknya berlahan-lahan mulai sedikit memudar. Dan kini, dia sudah mau tersenyumnya walau hanya di hadapan Sakura dan itupun sangat jarang.

.

.

.

******* Kemampuan rahasia ( Noryoku no Himitsu )***********

"Kau ini sangat merepotkan Sakura." Terdengar suara hembusan nafas malas Menma.

"Lalu, sekarang mau apa? Aku sudah sengaja menemanimu setelah pulang sekolah." Lanjut Menma dengan suara tak rela.

"Hehe... Aku hanya ingin tes." sahut Sakura riang, berpura-pura tidak menyadari bagaima reaksi Menma.

"Hahhh... Tes soal apa.?"

"Tentu saja tes soal kenapa kau bisa mengerti perasaan hewan!" ucap Sakura penuh semangat

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku bisa akan hal itu kan?" kata Menma cuek

"Sudahlah, yang penting ayo dicoba... aku ingin tau apa yan dipikiran Kyuubi sekarang." kata Sakura

Guukkk! Suara Kyuubi merespon perkataan Sakura

"Hahhh... merepotkan, iya kan Kyuubi" kata Menma pelan sambil menyentuh bulu halus Kyuubi

_S__r__eeet..__,_

_Deg! _

'_Ah, sama seperti waktu itu. Padahal biasanya dia ketus, tapi saat dia menyentuh binatang, ekspresi wajahnya__ berubah __menjadi lembut__,'_ ucap Skura dalam hati

"Kukira akan diajak jalan-jalan, eh tidak tahunya malah kesini. Aku tidak mau, aku ingin makan daging. Itu katanya," ucap Menma menunjuk Kyuubi.

_Guuk__!_ Dan langsung disahut dengan gonggongan Kyuubi

'_Hah__,__ Apa ma__k__sudnya ingin makan daging__?__Jatahmu sudah kau makan tadi Kyubi!__'_ batin Sakura memprotes.

"Tapi, kalau beginikan aku tak tau kau berbohong atau tidak" lanjut Sakura

Memna mengeram kesal, tapi tidak lama kemudian, pria tampan tersebut langsung kembali memperlihatkan raut wajah datarnya.

" Baiklah, Kyuubi, apa yang di lakukan keluarga Haruno kemarin?" tanya Menma sambil menyentuh Kyuubi kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat semuanya terdiam, Sakura masih setia menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh pria dihadapannya tersebut.

"Pesta _barbeque_ dibelakang rumah, aku sebenarnya ingin makan juga" kata Menma kemudian

"Eh. Menma ingin makan _barbeque_ juga.?" ucap Sakura polos

Gubrak... Menma hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sifat Sakura yang bodoh seperti ini.

"Bukan aku, tapi Kyuubi" sahut Menma bosan.

"Wah hebat! Kau bisa mengerti perasaan hewan. Aku terkesan!" Balas Sakura semangat, Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang kepada siapapun." ujar Sakura kemudian

"Mau bilang apa pun juga, orang-orang tak akan percaya. Yah mungkin bagi Haruno... sepertinya kekuatan ini sangat hebat, tapi bagiku..."

"Apa mungkin kalau disentuh, kau bisa mengetahui perasaan orang lain... jangan-jangan kau benci dengan kekuatan seperti itu, karena tak ingin mengetahui apa yang difikirkan orang yang kau sentuh." ucap Sakura panjang lebar

". . . ." Menma terdiam.

*Seperti biasa, selalu ada banyak hal yang ajaib dalam diri Menma.*

**~ _Konoha Sorairo Hight School ~_**

"Menma, pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat, Menma langsung menatap curiga gadis cantik yang berdiri disampingnya tersebut.

"Kenapa? mau jalan-jalan lagi dengan Kyuubi,he?" tanya Menma ketus

Sakura langsung menggangguk antusias, memperlihatkan senyum cerianya dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya. Lagi-lagi Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Nanti sore kita bertemu di tempat biasa!" Sambung Menma kemudian. Senyum Sakura semakin melebar, bahagia... itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ini.

*Dan seperti biasa juga, Menma ketus menanggapi perkataan Sakura.*

'_Tapi kurasa sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, Bukan__n__ya dia bisa menolak ajakan ku tadi dengan mudah, tapi kenapa dia menyanggupinya__?'_ Batin sakura

' _Aku menyadari kebaikanya yang seperti itu__.'_

Sepulang sekolah Sakura dan Menma pun bertemu di tempat biasa, bercanda gurau, meskipun semua pembicaraan domonasi oleh suara ceria Sakura dan ekspresi cuek dari Menma..

"Sepertinya sudah sore, ayo kita pulang Haruno." ucap Menma cuek

"Ah baik... Aku juga sudah sangat lapar" balas Sakura cepat,

Tapi...

_Hyuuung Gdbuuuk.__.._ Sakura langsung terjatuh dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit saat gadis tersebut mencoba bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Ittai!" _Gadis manis tersebut langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Hahhh... Kau ini sangat ceroboh..." ucap Menma ketus

"Ahahaha" dan dibalas oleh tawa garing Sakura yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit akibat jatuh tadi.

"Kau ingin menjadi temanku, gadis ceroboh?" kata Menma ketus, sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Eh? Bukanya dia bilang jangan menyentuhnya, tapi kenapa ia ingin membantuku?" batin Sakura.

"_Arigato__o_" ucap Sakura menerima uluran tangan Menma. Tapi saat mencoba untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menjalar di kaki Sakura.

'_Aduuh..__. ka__kiku__ sakit__,_' rintih Sakura dalam hati.

"…" Menma mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hah, benar-benar menyebalkan. Sini..." ucap Menma seraya jongkok membelakangi Sakura

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Kakimu sakitkan? naiklah aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah."

Blush... wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat mendengar perkatan Menma.

'_Heh? __k__enapa dia bisa tau soal it__u,__j__angan-jangan__...'_

.

.

"Menma, kau benar-benar bisa menetahui perasaan orang dengan menyentuhnya?" tanya sakura dalam perjalan pulang.

_Deg__gg..._

'_Aku lengah__,'_batin Menma menyesali kecerobohan yang dilakukannya.

"Karena bersama Haruno, aku menjadi lengah, Habisnya Haruno itu orang yang lugu dan polos." kata Menma.

_Blush..._ wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

" Apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang bisa aku ketahui dengan menyentuhnya. Itu sama saja seolah-olah aku mengintip. Dan itu sangat **m****enyebalkan**." Lanjut Menma dengan penekatan di kata terakhirnya. Sakura terpegun saat Menma mulai meluahkan isi hati yang selama ini dipendam oleh Menma. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Karena itu semua orang seolah membenciku, dan akupun menutup diri. Akan lebih baik bila aku hidup menyendiri." kata Menma mengakhiri

_Tes..__._

_Tes..._

_Tes_... Air mata langsung mengalir keluar,Sakura menangis. Ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Menma selama ini.

'_Jadi kar__e__na itu kau selalu sendirian?__'_Gadis cantik itu membatin.

"Kenapa kau menangis Haruno.?" tanya Menma

"Habisnya... kau mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan begitu.. _hiks_." balas Sakura yang masih terus menangis.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, jangan lupa periksa kakimu," kata Menma tegas pada Sakura. Pria itu menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya dan langsung bersiap untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

_Seeet__tt.__.._

langkah Menma terhenti karena pegangan tangan Sakura pada lengan jaketnya.

"Haruno, ada apa lagi.?" tanya Menma,

"Menma, aku… aku ini orang yang sederhana, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang sederhana, jadi kau tak usah kawatir. Karena itu jangan bilang kalau kau lebih baik sendiri!" kata Sakura tegas, mencoba untuk menyakinkan Menma. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Menma bisa melihat mata Sakura, tidak ada kebohongan disana,yang ada hanya semangat dan niat yang tulus terhadapnya.

"Hm..." Untuk pertama kalinya pria tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Ternyata ada juga orang yang sepertimu, Sakura..." kata Menma lembut.

_Deg__..._

_D__eg…_

_D__eg.__.. _Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang mulai terasa aneh.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganku ini... kenapa aku selalu berdebar bila bersama dengan Menma. Dan tadi... dia memangil nama kecilku?" Sakura membatin, gadis itu masih tetap menatap punggung Menma yang pergi menjauh.

~ Malam hari di kediaman Haruno ~

Mari kita intip kegiatan di kediaman Haruno, yah kediaman yang sangat tenang, mungkin lebih tepatnya sangat sepi. Kemana semua penghuni rumah ini.?

Hmmn.. mungkin kita harus melihat anggota keluarga paling tua di keluarga ini. _yaps_. Jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Pantas saja, semua orang telah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Terus bagaimana nasib si tokoh gadis yang ada dalam cerita ini?

Sakura Haruno...

Bisa kita teliti dari lampu yang masih menyala, mungkin tujuan kita akan tertuju dalam satu-satunya kamar lantai 2. Kamar yang bernuansa merah muda dan hijau daun.

Terlihat disana ada seorang gadis yan sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil menekuk lutut menetralkan jantung yang terus berdetap dengan kencang.

"_Kenapa selama ini aku tak sadar__?__a__ku merasa senang bila berada bersamanya, aku selalu mencoba berbicara denganya, aku ingin dekat denganya. Sejak saat itu, saat kami bertemu tak sengaja di jalan. Dan saat itu juga aku tertarik dengannya. Aku mulai menyukainya.__..__" _batin Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam guling yang di dekapnya, sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang semakin kencang ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat-

"_Aku menyukai Menma"_ Sambungnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan pada guling dan kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk..

**~ Waktu istirahat Konoha Sorairo Hight School ~**

'_Hooh__.__.. Bagaimana ini__?__b__agaimana kalau dia sampai tahu perasaank__u,__r__asanya malu __sekali!__ Aku bertindak ceria begitu, kar__e__na aku tidak sadar selama ini!__' _batin sakura sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah

'_S__ebaiknya bagaimana ekspresiku saat bertemu denganya? Apa aku bisa ber__sikap__ seperti biasanya? __t__enang Sakura..__.__ tenang, kau pasti bisa__!'_ batinan Sakura terputus karena suara orang memanggilnya

"Sakura.."

_Deg.__.._

'_S__uara itu, Menma__!__!__'_

"Kakimu sudah baikan, Sakura?" tanya Menma masih sama dengan ekspresi cueknya.

"Ah. Sudah lumayan baikan, Soal kemarin terimakasih ya... hehehe.." tawa sakura menyembunyikan kegugupanya

"Kalau begitu coba aku periksa" kata Menma seraya menggapai tangan Sakura

_Plaaaak__kk_...

"Jangan!" teriak Sakura seraya menampik tangan Menma

Kini mereka sama-sama terkejut, Sakura terkejut akan tindakanya sendiri, sedangkan Menma terkejut akan sikap Sakura.

"…" Menma terdiam.

"Ah…" suara Sakura kecil, gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Jadi begitu... akhirnya Sakura juga... _**Menolakku!**_**.**" kata Menma ketus, tapi tersirat dengan jelas kesedihan yang dirasakannya saat melihat bagaimana sikap Sakura terhadapnya. Pria tersebut langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

_Deg.__.._

Seperti di flim drama biasanya, kejadian ini berubah melambat seperti _slowmotion_. Batin Sakura menjerit mengejar Menma.

'_Bukan begitu__,__Aku bukanya menolak… Aku hanya..__.__ Aku hanya tidak ingin.._.**"** Sakura membatin, tanpa sadar kakinya sudah beranjak, mendahului perintah dari otaknya untuk segera pergi mengejar Menma.

_Bruuuk..__. _Sakura mendekap Menma dari belakang

"_Aku hanya merasa malu…kalau sampai perasaan ini ketahuan.__..__"_kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa masudmu itu, sakura?" tanya Menma

'_Aku..__.__ Aku menyukai Menma.__'_ Balas Sakura dalam hati..

_Deg.__.._

Jantung Menma bergetar mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Sakura itu memang anak yang aneh dan lugu..."

"Tapi... Sepertinya aku juga menyukai Sakura Haruno..." kata Menma pada akhirnya..

"Eh? " Sakura terkejut..

Setelah itupun mereka berdua tertawa lembut, hingga suara tak asing menggangu kegiatan itu

"Ehemk... Sepertinya ada pasangan baru di _Konoha Sorairo High School ini_. iya kan Tenten-_chan_?" tanya Ino pada gadis Bercepol dua di sampingnya itu.

"Hemm… kau benar Ino_-chan_, kita mendapatkan satu pasangan yang baru resmi jadian" balas Tenten menyenggol Ino..

"Hah? Masud kalian apa?" tanya Sakura polos pada dua temanya.

'_Hah__.__.. polosnya memang tak berubah__.'_Batin kedua sahabat Sakura bersamaan

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Hah!" tanya Menma dengan sadis dan ketusnya menampilkan sisi paling menyeramkan dalam dirinya..

"Eh... ti-tidak apa-apa..." kata Ino seraya pergi meninggalkan pasangan baru itu..

"Ino_-chan_... tunggu!" Lanjut Tenten pergi berlari dengan memasang wajah yang ketakutan.

"Lho? kenapa mereka langsung pergi? tanya Sakura pada Menma

"Hahhh... kau ini," ucap Menma mengusap-usap rambut Sakura lembut, seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Ahhh? kenapa aku di tinggalkan sendiri?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Menma... tunggu!" kata Sakura yang langsung mengejar Menma

Ya. hubungan kedua pasangan itu akan berlangsung sampai dimana mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir.. Pasangan yang unik..

******* Kemampuan rahasia ( Noryoku no Himitsu )**********

* * *

**Epilog:**

Bulan purnama memang sangat indah bila di padukakan dengan berjuta bintang yang bertabur di langit malam dan kita menghabiskan waktu itu dengan seseorang yang sangat kita sayangi. Dan disinilah Sakura dan Menma sedang menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan memandang pernak-pernik langit malam dengan posisi kepala Sakura bersandar di pundak Menma..

"Wah. Bintang jatuh, kau lihat tadi Menma-_kun_" tanya Sakura pada Menma

"Hn," jawab Menma singkat

"Hei Menma_-kun_, kau percayaa kalau melihat bintang jatuh permintaan kita akan terkabul?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Menma

"Hmn, lalu apa yang ingin kau minta?" tanya balik Menma

"Hmmn... entah." jawab Sakura sekenanya

"Dasar!" kata Menma sambil mengusap rambut Sakura asal dan hal itu di tanggapi Sakura dengan ekspresi pipi Sakuta yang dikembungkan.

"_Aishiteru_ Sakura-_chan_" Lanjut Menma tersenyum lembut kemudian

"Hmmn..." Dan perkataan Menma tadi dibalas dengan senyum lembut sakura dan juga tanggan yang di denggam dengan lembut

"Mulai sekarang... akan kukirimkan perasaan 'Suka' ku padamu. Sampai rasa kesepianmu terkubur. Karena itu, dengan tautan tangan ini... akan kusampaikan rasa itu… sebanyak mungkin." Batin Sakura

"Aku sangat menyukai Menma." Lanjut Sakura

"Ya... aku juga." balas Menma sambil tersenyum hangat yang perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura  
"_Arigato__o_" Dan bertepatan dengan ucapan itu bibir Menma menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura dengan lembut.

Ciuman pertama Sakura yang sangat manis dengan _background _langit malam yang berhiaskan bulan dan berjuta bintang berkilau.

_**=== FIN===**_

* * *

Aaaa.. akhirnya Lily bisa Update juga. ^^

Gomen ne. kalau kurang memuaskan..

Oh. Ya.. Sakura disini aku buat demikian, karna jujur aku sangat gemas dengan sifat yang dimiliki Sakura, polos, lugu dan juga ceria.. *ngiri*

Apakah masih masuk kedalam Fanfic yang berantakn karya kedua-ku ini..?  
semoga tidak ya.. :D *ngarep*

Hemn.. Ok.. sekarang waktunya Lily Tsuki to Hoshi meminta Kritik..

Jangan lupa Review-nya ya Senpai.. :D

*kalau boleh minta konkrit yang banyak.. hehe* #plaaaak..!

(Lily_-chan_ nggak pintar merayu XD )


End file.
